HEARTBEAT
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: You will always live in every beat of my heart—Jeon Jungkook [KOOKV] [JJK KTH] [ANGST/ROMANCE] [ONESHOOT] bad summary, maybe? Just read it by your self! :)


**HEARTBEAT**

 _By Sasayan-chan_

[Edited]

Warning: Typo, kalimat tidak sinkron, cerita menstrim, membosankan :")

* * *

.

.

.

 _You will always live in every beat of my heart_

— _Jeon Jungkook_ —

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Jungkook merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya._

Ketika dirasa getaran menyenangkan menjalar dalam rongga dada, bersama serbuk-serbuk bintang dan taburan kelopak bunga ceri yang berjatuhan tak kasat mata, diiringi lantunan nyanyian dewa-dewi cinta yang berbisik lirih penuh damba, juga rasa hangat yang membelai lembut dan merambat halus memeluk seutuh sanubari, terasa begitu manis dan membawa jiwa terbang tinggi, _maka di sanalah cinta telah benar hinggap dalam hati._

Seperti kicau burung yang membentuk harmoni, diiringi desau lembut angin musim semi. Aroma bunga-bunga ceri yang mekar mewangi, beserta gemerisik dedaunan pohonnnya akan terasa begitu bersahaja saat kepala tengadah dan menatap langit teduh yang menemani.

Ada suatu tempat teramat cantik nan asri, tempat kelopak ceri berguguran anggun hingga menghiasi halaman sebuah bangunan putih—tak kecil dan pula tak besar—dengan pintu utama yang menjulang tinggi.

Getaran halus di tangan tak dapat ditahan kala ia sentuh daun pintu besar itu. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Ia dapat merasakannya begitu matanya terpejam erat. Suara berisik samar-samar terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Ia pula dapat mendengar suara ribut dari luar bangunan putih itu: suara pamannya, ibunya, ayahnya, kakeknya, juga suara kicauan burung yang menemani rombongan.

Sedetik kemudian ia buka kembali kelopak matanya, dan senyum kecil mengembang tampan di wajahnya yang segar. Ia sunggingkan lengkungan bibir begitu manis kala ia sadar bahwa ingatannya di masa lalu tak dapat dicegahnya. Ya, suara-suara berisik itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, bagian dari terdahulu, bagian dari kenangan bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Ia bergelut dalam pikiran serta perasaannya yang berbisik jenaka: dahulu ia datang ke tempat ini dengan balutan tuxedo hitam-merah yang mewah dan maskulin. Dulu ia datang dengan sepatu pantofel berat di kedua kakinya, wangi parfum _Aftershave_ yang menguar berani, dan tatanan rambut yang rapi.

Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil, mengakui bahwa perbandingan dahulu dan kini yang begitu mencolok. Sebab, penampilannya dahulu jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia datang pada gereja putih ini dengan kemeja putih berbalut _coat_ musim semi, celana hitam katun, dan sepatu santai. Tampilannya saat ini terkesan santai, namun tetap bersih dan rapi.

Ingatannya berputar kembali ketika ia buka pintu besar itu, dan suasana religi yang teramat kental menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya yang kini sendu. Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan betul: bagaimana dentingan piano pengantar pengantin yang dahulu pernah dimainkan hanya untuknya, tatap mata memuji para tamu pada saat pengantinnya berjalan perlahan dengan tangan yang tertaut manis pada milik ayah mertuanya, sensasi degupan jantung yang menggila kala ia menanti di altar bersama pendeta yang tersenyum bahagia akan peristiwa suci di hadapan Tuhan. Ya, ia dapat mengingat seluruh detilnya, benar-benar ingat.

Ia kini telah berdiri di altar—tempatnya dulu mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Janji yang menjadi sumpah sehidup-semati untuk pasangan hidupnya yang saat itu berdiri tegar dengan tatapan memuja dan senyuman bahagia. Ia ingat betul, saat pengantinnya mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan yakin setulus hati. Tatapan matanya yang bersinar penuh suka-cita, hanya untuknya. Ya, untuknya.

Pria berambut kelam dengan wajah tampan yang teduh itu kini menghirup aroma kayu mahoni yang harum dari dalam gereja ini. Tempatnya masih sama, suasananya juga sama, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda dan entah mengapa terasa sangat kosong.

Jungkook merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya hanya untuk menatapi layar kunci yang menggambarkan ia bersama seorang pria lain dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mata Jungkook berubah lembut dan mendamba kala ia mengusap wajah dalam foto itu, wajah seorang pria cantik dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Jungkook mengulum senyum manakala ia menggeret pandangannya menuju perut pria itu yang membesar, tengah berbadan dua.

 _Ya, dia adalah istri Jeon Jungkook yang sangat dicintai._

 _Kim Taehyung namanya._

Jungkook menelisik cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia ingat saat Taehyung menyematkan cincin emas putih ini saat di altar. Jungkook ingat bagaimana Taehyung begitu lembut menerima uluran tangannya untuk digenggam, lalu mengikis jarak untuk menautkan bibir keduanya penuh cinta sebagai wujud sah suami-istri di depan keluarga serta tamu yang hadir. Jungkook ingat, sangat ingat, suara tepuk tangan meriah serta ucapan selamat yang penuh suka-cita untuk dirinya dan Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah manusia berhati malaikat yang tak akan pernah Jungkook temui dimanapun. Hanya Taehyung makhluk Tuhan paling indah di muka bumi ini. Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu mengganti Taehyung dalam hatinya. Hanya Taehyung yang mampu merebut hatinya, yang menekan segala sisi keegoisannya, segala kerasnya sifat Jungkook— _hanya Kim Taehyung yang mampu meluluh lantakkan sisi gelapnya._

 _Jungkook sangat cinta, ia benar-benar cinta pada sosok Kim Taehyung. Sekalipun istrinya itu tak dapat lagi hadir dalam sisa hidupnya, tak mampu memberikan pelukan menenangkan serta kecupan di bibirnya, tak mampu lagi ada di saat Jungkook frustasi, tak akan lagi ada saat Jungkook merindukan mendiang orang tuanya, dan Kim Taehyung yang tak akan lagi datang saat Jungkook sebut namanya. Namun, Jungkook berjanji, ia bersumpah: tak akan berpaling dari janji setianya untuk Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar cinta sampai mati hanya untuk Kim Taehyung seorang._

 _..._

" _Daddy_!"

Jungkook terkesiap, ia tersadar dari lamunan, dan segera membalikkan tubuh untuk mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan balutan kaus denim putih dengan rok merah muda yang melambai-lambai saat anak itu berlari. Kaki mungilnya yang dibalut sepatu merah muda, menambah kesan cantik pada gadis kecil itu.

Jungkook menangkap tubuh putrinya lalu membawa dalam gendongan. "Sayang, tidak perlu lari-lari, oke? Nanti jatuh."

Gadis cilik itu kini mengusak pipinya pada leher jenjang sang daddy. "Daddy lama cekali! Hana bocan nunggu Daddy cama Seokjin- _Ahjussi_ di mobil!" Hana berucap sembari menatap sang Ayah dengan wajah cemberutnya yang lucu. _Persis sekali dengan Taehyung—Jungkook bersumpah._

Jungkook menciumi wajah Hana dengan gemas. Pipi gembil Hana mengingatkannya pada pipi Taehyung yang empuk saat masa kehamilannya. "Daddy minta maaf, ya?" Jungkook menatap mata Hana yang bening nan polos, dengan bulu mata panjang— _yang lagi-lagi duplikat dari Taehyung._

Hana menggeleng lucu. "Daddy tidak calah. Daddy jangan cedih. Hana tidak malah, kok!" Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat memanyunkan bibir dan mengecup cepat bibir Daddynya. "Ayo Daddy, pulang!"

Jungkook terkekeh geli, putrinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Hobi merajuk putrinya ini benar-benar sifat Taehyung sekali. "Iya, Sayang." Jungkook mengusap rambut karamel putrinya dengan sayang. Rambut itu sama dengan rambut Mommynya. "Tapi..., Hana harus _berdoa dulu buat Mommy_ , oke?"

Mata bulat Hana berbinar kala mendengar kata Mommy dari sang Daddy. "Untuk Mommy?" Hana kemudian melonjak dalam gendongan Jungkook penuh antusias, dan ini lumayan membuat pria Jeon itu harus ekstra hati-hati agar Hana tidak jatuh. "Oke! Hana akan beldoa buat Mommy Hana!"

Lalu Jungkook menurunkan Hana dari gendongan agar Hana dapat berdiri dengan kaki mungilnya sendiri, kemudian Jungkook berlutut di sisinya untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan putrinya yang mungil.

"Tuhan, cemoga Mommy bahagia di cicimu, Tuhan. Tolong bilang ke Mommy, ya, kalau Hana tidak lagi cuka makan lamen dan hambulgel! Hana cekalang cuka makan stlobeli dan cucu cokelat buatan Daddy...,"

Jungkook tersenyum tulus mendengar doa putrinya yang polos dan menyentuh hati. Ia begitu bangga mendengar ucapan Hana yang sungguh mengaduk hati Jungkook.

"... Mommy, Hana cayaaaang cekali cama Mommy! Cemoga Hana bica ketemu cama Mommy di culga nanti, ya! Tuhan, tolong bilang ke Mommy, Daddy cayaaaang cekali cama Hana. Hana cayang Daddy dan Mommy! Hana tidak akan nakal dan akan buat Mommy cenang di culga!"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kemudian membiarkan Hana bergumam semaunya, sedangkan ia mulai membersit dalam hati sembari memejamkan mata dan kedua tangan saling genggam.

" _Taehyung...,"_

Jungkook menghela nafas, terasa berat hingaga tenggorokannya sakit, _"...setelah tiga tahun berlalu, kau bisa lihat, bukan? Ini Hana, putrimu. Anak yang kau kandung sembilan bulan. Ini Hana, Tae,"_ Jungkook merasakan hangat menjalar dalam dadanya, mungkin Taehyung kini hadir di depannya, _"putri yang kau beri nama sebelum kau menutup mata. Sebelum kau bertekad untuk_ _ **merelakan nyawamu untukku."**_

Jungkook semakin erat memejamkan kelopak matanya yang memanas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di samping Hana. Jungkook harus kuat. Ya, Jungkook harus kuat.

" _Taehyung, aku baik-baik saja. Semenjak transplantasi itu, aku tidak merasa nyeri lagi. Dan mungkin,"_ Jungkook tersenyum tampan sekali, _"mungkin, kehadiran buah hati kitalah yang semakin buatku mampu bertahan hidup, Tae."_

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya kala ia membayangkan wajah sang istri dengan senyuman cantik yang bersahaja, " _Hana juga baik. Putri kecil kita sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang cerdas dan menggemaskan. Walaupun sifatnya—yaaahhh—lumayan menyebalkan sepertimu, tapi sungguh, Tae, aku sayang sekali pada putri kecil kita. Dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi sosok dirimu, Tae. Aku jadi merindukanmu, Sayang."_

Jungkook cepat-cepat mengusap matanya yang telah meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak ingin Hana melihat ia menangis.

" _Dia cantik dan manis, sama sepertimu. Seluruh hal yang ada pada Hana, semuanya duplikatmu, tahu. Sempat kupikir kau sama sekali tidak mengijinkan gen-ku terlukis pada Hana. Ya Tuhan, semua yang ada pada Hana itu benar-benar duplikatmu, tapi tidak untuk bentuk mata bulatnya—setidaknya masih ada cetakan diriku pada anak kita."_

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook terkekeh sendiri.

" _Jadi, Taehyung..."_ Jungkook mengulas senyum lebar, bahagia sekali, _"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke tiga tahun, Sayang. Ini juga ulang tahun Hana. Kau masih ingat, bukan?"_ Seketika Jungkook membayangkan pesta kecil di rumah megahnya yang telah ia siapkan bersama beberapa pelayan dan butlernya. _"Terimakasih kau telah menjaga Hana dari sana, dan terimakasih telah memberikan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Semoga...,"_ Rahang Jungkook mengeras, menahan isak. _"Semoga kau baik-baik di sana. Tunggu aku, Tae. Aku akan menyusul walau tidak sekarang. Berbahagialah di sana, Sayang. Sampai jumpa lagi."_

Jungkook kemudian membuka matanya, lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk _membentuk tanda salib_ dari dahi, dada, lalu kedua bahu. Jungkook kemudian menatap putrinya yang masih berceloteh ria—mencurahkan isi hati polosnya pada Tuhan.

Jungkook kemudian membawa telapak tangan kanannya menuju dada, tempat jantungnya berdetak. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup tenang. Ya, Jungkook dapat merasakannya. Tiap bongkahan daging itu berdetak, maka Jungkook merasakan pula kehadiran Taehyung di sisinya. Hanya dengan degupan jantung inilah Jungkook dapat merasakan eksistensi istrinya, hanya dengan degupan jantung inilah Jungkook dapat merasakan setulus cinta Taehyung yang senantiasa mengalir untuk dirinya dan putrinya.

Ya, Jungkook merasakannya.

Kim Taehyung akan selalu hidup ditiap detakan jantungnya.

Kim Taehyung akan selalu berdetak untuknya.

Kim Taehyung akan selalu memberikan kehidupan untuknya.

.

Karena,

 _Di dalam dada Jungkook tertanam_ _ **jantung milik Kim Taehyung**_ _yang berdegup penuh arti, mengajarkan cinta dan makna_ _ **hidup kedua**_ _untuk Jeon Jungkook ditiap ketukan dadanya._

 _Jungkook telah punya dua jantung yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _ **Jantung Kim Taehyung yang menjadi separuh nyawanya,**_

 _ **dan**_

 _ **Hana,**_

 _ **Jantung hati milik Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Taehyung yang berharga,**_

 _ **Anugerah terindah Jungkook yang Tuhan beri untuk mewarnai kisah hidupnya.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The End.

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Bagian yang terbuang.**_

 _Suara alat-alat medis beserta aroma antiseptik yang menyengat membuat kepala Jungkook pusing setengah mati. Belum lagi jantungnya yang terlahir lemah membuat ia semakin terpojok setelah insiden kecelakaan maut dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jantung Jungkook sangatlah rentan, dan ia harus punya pengganti secepatnya. Jantungnya yang berdegup lemah membuat ia harus kehilangan kesadaran, dan harus dibantu dengan alat pacu listrik khusus jantung agar ritme detaknya tetap teratur._

 _Taehyung tahu, kondisi tubuhnya sudah di ujung tanduk. Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa lelah, dan untuk bernafas pun rasanya teramat sesak. Seperti tubuhnya tengah dikuliti, sangat dingin dengan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tubuh Taehyung bergetar, menggigil. Sakit sekali, sangat sakit sekali._

 _Lalu, terpintas wajah bayinya yang baru lahir di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Bayi itu diletakkan di dalam inkubator. Sekilas, Taehyung tersenyum sedih menatap putrinya. "Hana...," Salah satu suster mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung. "Namanya Hana...," Lalu suster tadi mengangguk paham. Taehyung tak mampu menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Ia sebentar lagi harus **pergi**_ **,** _dan meninggalkan Hana juga sang suami selamanya._

 _Taehyung memejamkan mata, ia memantapkan hati. Kedua sosok tercintanya tengah diambang kematian. Baik Jungkook dan Hana adalah dua mataharinya, penyinar kehidupannya, pemberi hidup Taehyung selama ini. Taehyung begitu mencintai Jungkook, sangat cinta. Taehyung menyayangi pria itu begitu sakit, dan ia tidak ingin Jungkook sakit lagi. Makadari itu, Taehyung bertekad, memberanikan diri, tulus serta ikhlas:_

" _Kumohon, dokter." Itu suara Taehyung, begitu lemah dan lirih. Pria itu baru saja melahirkan putri pertama mereka—walau lahir prematur. Gurat lelah masih terpatri di wajahnya yang ternodai darah karena turut terluka sebab serpihan kaca yang menggores wajah halusnya. Pria cantik yang telah jadi ibu itu menatap sang suami yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan bibir pucat di sisi brankarnya. Mereka ditempatkan di ruang yang sama. "Ambil jantungku untuk suamiku," Taehyung bernafas tercekat, dadanya terasa terhimpit. "Aku donorkan jantungku, dokter. Selamatkan nyawanya, kumohon." Taehyung berucap terbata, sembari mencengkram sisi brankar yang kusut karena remasannya._

 _ **Ya, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya bagi Taehyung untuk menyelamatkan dua orang mataharinya. Ya, Taehyung yakin. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga belahan jiwa serta buah hatinya agar dapat hidup seterusnya. Agar mampu hidup dan merasakan indahnya dunia, merasakan hal-hal baru yang menunggu di depan sana.**_

 _ **Taehyung tersenyum, setidaknya..., Hana tidak akan sendiri jikalau Jungkook yang menjaganya. Taehyung percaya pada Jungkook pria yang kuat walau nanti suaminya itu harus menjadi**_ **single parents. _Ya, Taehyung percaya pada Jungkook. Makadari itu, Taehyung rela menyerahkan jantungnya untuk suaminya yang teramat baik itu._**

 _Lalu, suara dengingan elektrokardiogram yang menandakan kondisi Taehyung yang kritis memekakkan telinga para tenaga medis di dalamnya. Taehyung mengalami pendarahan hebat pasca proses melahirkan putrinya, dan tubuhnya seakan menolak segala tindakan penyelamatan dokter dan suster yang berusaha setengah mati._

" _D-Dokter...," Taehyung membersit, sedangkan salah satu dokter mendekat untuk mendengar_ _ **wasiat**_ _Taehyung sebelum hembusan nafas terakhirnya, "J-jika aku m-mati..., berikan j-jantungku untuk s-suamiku..." Mata Taehyung semakin berat, dan nafasnya semakin melemah. "I-ini wasiatku...," Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, "Kumohon."_

 _Dan bunyi yang berdenging nyaring memenuhi ruang instalasi gawat darurat itu, menandakan Kim Taehyung telah wafat, bersama semakin dinginnya seluruh kulitnya yang pucat pasi dan tubuh yang semakin kaku khas orang mati._

 _Ya, Kim Taehyung rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya:_ _ **demi Jungkook dan Hana.**_

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

* * *

A/N : HALLOOOOO! SASA KEMBALI DENGAN WANSYUT! WKWKWKKWK

Akhirnyaaaa, UN selesai juga! Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bakalan apdet kisah fanfic yang satunya. :D ini sasa lagi cari inspirasi buat nerusin beberapa fic chaptered. :D sabar, yaaaa~ sabar~ wkwkwwkwk

Gimana, nih? Garem gak? Nangis gak? Kerasa gak? Ah, kayanya engga ya? sasa seperti kehilangan gairah nulis akhir" ini. Mungkin efek dari UN matematika yang nyebelin :")

YUK, CERITA SAMA SASA! GIMANA KESAN KALIAN UN KEMAREN?! ALHAMDULILLAH, SASA DAPET SOAL-SOAL BIOLOGI YANG GAMPANG, YANG EMANG SASA PELAJARIN WKWKWKKW. CERITA DI KOTAK REVIEW YA! XD

Oke, gaes. Cekap semanten atur kula, mugi-mugi kawan sedaya bakal demen marang cerito iki. :D :V hayo yang orang jawa pasti bisa :V wkwkwwkkwk

 _Cukup sekian dari sasa~ semoga kawan-kawan semua bakal suka sama cerita ini! XD_

 **YUK BILANG SAMA SASA, MUNGKIN ADA YANG KURANG DARI FIC INI?**

 **SOOOO~**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~?**


End file.
